Bechole A broken wolfs life
by gemmaNCISfan
Summary: Beca feels drawn to the howls of a pained wolf while leading her pack back from a hunt, she has no choice but to investigate. Werewolf AU G!P I don't own anything I'm just a fan, came up with this while refusing to get out of bed on a Saturday morning. Lol G!P Bechloe AU
1. The meeting (07-11 13:17:05)

Beca feels drawn to the howls of a pained wolf while leading her pack back from a hunt, she has no choice but to investigate. Werewolf AU G!P

I don't own anything I'm just a fan, came up with this while refusing to get out of bed on a Saturday morning. Lol G!P Bechloe AU

**No ones POV**

A red wolf with a white chest, soft long hair and blue eyes that sparkle in the morning sun, this red wolf shows scars throughout her body, some are open and red, some are old and closed, she walks with a limp, head down, she's tired no, she's defeated and hungry, she walks as the leaves and sticks crush under her lightweight.

This wolf is young, still an adolescent just ready to leave the pack, if wished.

She walks through the trees with the sun rising above in a reddish tone, the birds are singing but she takes no notice, where a few years ago, she would've sat and listened, she tunes out her hearing and keeps walking barely looking where she's going, through the tears in her eyes she is barely able make out the trees, not to walk into them.

Walking close to the the tree trunks she decides it's time to rest, to give what her body needs at the next trunk, not looking where her paw hit the ground, or smelling the scent of people near, a hunter's trap snaps up and catches her paw, just above where the second joint that would be an ankle, she lets out a surprised and pained yelp, trying to pull away in her surprise, the trap rips more into her flesh and bone, after a minute of pained yelps and howls from struggling, she calms and looks at the trap, its old and rusty, she smells blood that is rubbed on the tree to her side, no doubt to bring in the wolves, she belates herself for her stupidity, she knows she can't get out of the trap by herself and changing form while, in the trap is a no go.

She whimpers while laying down, she starts licking her paw to get rid of the blood, to see the damage, she knows its not broken although, is surprised that it isn't with all the struggling, she had done earlier. The blood keeps seeping out of the wound, she can see the jaws of the trap has gone down the bone and, again curses herself on her stupidity.

She lays there for what feels like hours nursing her wound, while it must of only been 25 minutes, before she starts to hear people coming her way.

"It's this way come on" Says a boy.

"Are you sure this time, we've been here an hour now, looking for this trap" Says another tiredly.

"Yes it's this way" Encourages the first.

Two boys aged around 25 or so with guns over there shoulders, come into the wolf's view, who is now standing up not sure what to do she growls showing her sharp teeth.

The one boy who was in front laughs "I told you it was this way, looks like we got ourselves a young alpha, lets have some fun before we put it out of its misery" With a sinister smirk, he swings his gun from over his shoulder and points it at the red wolf, his mate following his actions.

The gun shot just goes off over the wolf's shoulder, hitting the ground next to her back right paw, she jumps away from the area, before another goes off landing next to her left front paw, and she jumps back to the right, while whimpering because the trap holds her down in place, and is ripping more skin away from her bone.

In panic she starts to howl and yelp while, jumping back and forth away from the bullets hitting the ground, while the boys laugh.

After what feels like hours to the wolf, she decides that she's in too much pain, and resides herself to her fate.

Lying down the last bullet goes off and sinks itself into her ribs, letting out one last pained yelp that echoed through the trees, panting she lays her head on her one good paw and waits for the bullet, that will put her out of pain and hunger.

**Becas POV**

I'm out with my pack hunting, we've just brought down this huge stag.

While my pack eats I lay off to the side already having had my fair share.

I'm Beca Michell, I'm to be alpha, when I'm ready my 'pack' are my friends from the original pack, that my dad runs, my 'pack' are what will become my pack when I leave.

This consists of Jessie who is a delta, Fat Amy is a beta, CR is a beta, Stacey is our healer, Emily is an omega, Benji is also an omega and Aubrey is a delta.

Stacey and Aurbrey are mates so, are Emily and Benji. Stacey is my best friend and is my second in command because, my betas are not to be trusted when together, Fat Amy just doesn't take anything seriously, and CR when with her, is likely to follow.

While finishing the meal, we all hear a yelp echoing from the trees that stops us all in our activities, we look back to where it came from, standing up I take a step forward before I think better of it.

Any werewolf that doesn't know how to avoid a hunters trap, hasn't got a brain, this must be a wild one.

We keep listening to the echoes from the trees until it stops.

'**Hurry up a finish eating before the hunters come' **I send over to the pack.

**'Are we not going to help Becs?'** sends Jessie.

'**Any wolf that get's caught in a hunters trap is no good, Jess it's probably a wild one anyway'. **

**'But what if it's not, they could've been just hungry and followed the scent of blood'** Sends Amy.

**'Listen we are leaving that place well alone now, finish eating and let's get out of here'**

I can hear the thoughts going through, the rest of the packs minds, but I ignore them.

On the way back I hear a gunshot go off, and I can't help but feel a little guilty but, I keep guiding the pack towards the house.

Then more gunshots followed, and I stop and turn confused at the amount going off, there must be a pack with the hurt one.

But I can only hear the yelps and pained howls of only one wolf, I look at the pack standing behind me to see if they know, but they look just as confused as me.

The area starts to smell of the wolfs fear, it's an alpha female, the howls of pain can be heard and it's like calling to me, I don't understand why but, the wolf side of me is telling me to go help.

**'I'm going to check it out you stay here'**

**'What no we're coming'**

I turn a growl to the pack showing my teeth and, picking my head up higher, my eyes flash red instead of the usual midnight blue. **'No! You stay right here!'**

The pack nods back, eyes flashing gold and, they lay down knowing to listen to my alpha eyes.

I start running towards the howls of pain, something pulling me further into the forest away from the safety of the pack, following the scent of fear.

I come to a stop behind a tree a couple of paces away from the area, I peak around the tree to see two boys both with dark hair and camo clothes laughing with guns shooting at the floor, the smell of the wolfs fear and pained yelps are heart breaking, I look more around the tree to see the most beautiful red wolf I've ever seen, she's trapped to the floor by a bear trap wrapped around her leg, I can see where the pulling to get away from the bullets is ripping more into the skin, ripping it from the bone that can seen under it.

Why do humans have to be so cruel! My blood boils but, I hold back watching this awful act, I can see the red wolf is skinny, I can see the ribs, the old and new scars that are red and puffy.

I wonder where her pack are, she can't be much older than me, then something happens she lays down, placing her head on the good paw panting, resigning herself to death all fight left her, the boys continue laughing.

The smell of fear in the air is replaced by anticipation and acceptance of her fate, all fight gone leaving an empty shell of the beautiful wolf.

My anger boils over at these boys that are still laughing and shooting, the red wolf gives off one last pained whale before the air is replaced by werewolf blood, I stop thinking and act.

Attacking the boys knocking the guns from the side out of there hands, standing over the guns that are now on the floor.

I growl at the boys as they run away from the area, I call the pack to me before walking over to the weak wolf, she watches no fight left in her head still down.

I show my red alpha eyes to her out of instinct, to see if she reacts like an alpha, her eyes also flash red, but instead of growling like a usual alpha, she tries to turn to show her stomach but, yelps when the trap pulls her leg and instead stretches her neck out, when she's on her side tail barely wagging.

I can hear the thoughts of the pack behind me

**'Get rid of those guns take them to the house now, Stacey stay with me the rest go home'**

Eyes never leaving the red wolf, I hear the pack members mumble an **'Okay'** before leaving the area.

To test the red wolf, I place my open jaws around the wolfs neck, when I feel no resistance just acceptance, I monitor to a naked Stacey, who had just turned back to human form to come and check out the wounds of the red wolf, I also turn back into my human form.

"Her leg looks like it's been through a mincer what happened to her? "

"They were shooting each side of her, those bastards, why are people so cruel?"

I run my hand over her fur feeling bumps on the skin, I hold the fur apart finding more scars.

"She's got scars all over her"

"But she's a young alpha, she shouldn't look like this right, she's so skinny with cuts all over her. What has she done to look like this? Maybe we should leave her? if she's like this that can't be good for our pack, what if she had done something to deserve this? " Stacey asks.

I think Stacey may be right but, I look into the blue shining eyes that's watching us, and I see the acceptance of her fate, a broken wolf, I look at the gunshot wound in her side, it's a through a through, ribs can be seen nothing hit but bone and skin, like someone gouged out the side of her.

I shake my head wondering if I'll regret this.

"Lets get her foot out of the trap, and help me carry her back home"

"But Becs what if she causes trouble?"

"Then that's on me but she can't stay out here, an alpha offering her neck to me is weired, she's not going to do much in this state, now come on let's get her home"

Stacey sighs but doesn't argue, we move to the trap ready to pull the trap each side "You bite me and I won't help you okay?" I say to the red alpha, who whimpers closing her eyes, I look to Stacey who looks totally confused by this wolf's behaviour.

Even coming across beta or other alphas that aren't known, in traps or different settings would always cause a fight even when they have no energy left, or in pain they would still fight till they died of blood loss, hunger or an another wolf kills them, never have we witnessed this behaviour from an alpha that we didn't know.

"Ready?" I ask Stacey nods and we both pull the trap apart, the red wolf whimpers and moves it leg towards its body away from the trap when its open, I see the jaw tense, and relax when the paw is to its body, we let the trap snap back together watching our fingers.

"Okay let's get you out of here and to our healer" I whisper.

I lift the red wolf into my arms, having no fight from her apart from whimpers, when her foot or side was bumped around. She is not heavy for her size, which is worrying.

One arm holding her back end uder her stomach, the other down her chest under her front armpit her legs dangle, she tries to hold her head up to look around although, she's obviously dazed, but she eventually allows it to fall forwards.

By the time, we were half way there the red wolf had fallen asleep, and moved her head to my shoulder, instead of over my arm, I did stop and tense at this expecting an attack, instead I got a puff of air that moved my hair and tickled my neck, which I had to hold a laugh from because I'm Beca Michell hard and not ticklish.

Stacey also tensed up at the movement, and stopped with me, when we started walking again, I had calmed while Stacey is still pensive ready to attack the weak wolf, at any sign of aggression.

We walked for a good hour before reaching the house, taking a lot longer, than, we would have had we not been carrying the injured wolf, the puffs on my neck had slowed and the beating of the heart also, which is concerning for me.

I don't know what's wrong with me, but this wolf is just pulling me towards it, I'll have to talk to my dad about this pull, because I'm not liking it, it's overpowering and unsettling, when I don't even know the name of this wolf.

I push Stacey on ahead to get her mam into my room, because we have no spare in the house due to it being a music room for me the other is an office for my dad.

Entering the house a minute or two later though the open front door.

"Dad! Come here"

"Beca, what's that smell?" He asks before walking around the corner from the kitchen and stopping at the site of us "What Beca, Who's this? What happened?"

"I'll tell you later open my door please"

"Yeah sure"

I follow him up the stairs where he opens the door for my room.

"Thanks dad" I lay the wolf on my bed before getting dressed, putting on boxers and a bra, black jeans and a black tank top, with a red and white checked shirt over the top leaving it undone.

I watch my dad while he's checking out the wolf's mangled paw, his back towards me so, I can change in private.

When I'm finished Stacey walks in with her mom Doctor Conrad, who gasps at the sight of the sleeping wolf.

"Hey Alison can you do anything for her paw and side please?" I ask

She smiles taking a couple of steps forward coming to rest next to my dad, he moves out of the way for her to have a look at the paw, before humming and moving to look at her side.

"There going to need stitches, she's underweight and obviously not healthy our healing doesn't work well in bad conditions of the body, and these wounds are not helping, I will also stitch up the other cuts, they seem to be…." she stops to inspect the older red cuts along the body, she seemed worried

"What are they from?"

"Where did you find her?" Alison asks

"In a trap just out passed the hunting grounds, why?"

"Look, I'll help her but she can't stay here"

"Why?" Asks my dad

"Look these are claw marks" Pointing to long cuts along her sides "While these are teeth marks where K9's have been dragged across her back" Pointing at other marks then moving to the old ones that have healed "These look like whip cuts, only wolves that have done things against the law have these only they are killed right after, this wolf must have done something brutal to get this, this is so much worse than I've ever seen in my life, she can't stay here once she heals, shes going to cause trouble"

Heartbreaking at what this wolf have been though, at my age of 17 she can't be much older, my head wonders what she could of done, the wolf I saw in that trap isn't the one, I'm hearing of now.

"Why wasn't she killed after the whipping then? There old and healed, she wouldn't of got away would she?"

"I don't know maybe as punishment but, I've never heard of a case where the wolf had been let free, she's way too weak to escape, she's been like this for a while. Look I'll stitch her up then it's up to you alpha's, what's to happen to her"

"We'll talk later Beca, I'm going to go ask the council who deal with this thing, if they know anything about this young alpha. Keep her here don't let her move if she wakes up, okay"

Before I can answer there was movement from the bed, as Alison goes to put the needle into the wolf's leg to numb the pain, while she stitches her, the red wolf yelps and pushes back from the needle landing with thump at my feet, before pushing back at my legs gowling at Alison, my dad and Stacey.

Not sure what to do I stay still while my dad immediately changed in seconds to his wolf form flashing his red eyes, which in turn the red wolf's eyes flash red but instead of fighting, she drops to the floor to show her stomach, I look into her sparkling blue eyes to see fear like no other, I've ever seen before, my wolf pulls at me and before I know what's going on, my wolf form has taken over, and I'm standing over the red wolf who's still on her back, growling at my father who immediately steps back out of shock of my behaviour, even the red wolf under me have stiffened and stopped breathing, my whole wolf just wanted, no needed to protect this wolf, although I have no clue of who they are, I look around in confusion.

Alison starts laughing "Now I understand why you brought her home"

Understanding clouds my father's eyes turning back into his human form "We'll talk later, I must go to the council, I trust you will have her sorted by the time, I get back?" asking Alison.

"Yes, she will be cared for and left to rest by the time your back"

I can't turn back because, my clothes ripped as I changed form **'Dam, I liked that shirt, what happened to me Stacey? ' **

**'I think you found your mate Becs'**

**'What!'**

After a lot of going back and fore in my head and with Stacey, of me denying it, I remember I'm still standing over the red wolf, which haven't moved from under me, I look down at her face which is to my side.

She's looking down at my stomach in confusion, then I realise that she looking at my extra appendage, before realising she was caught and looking up at the ceiling, showing her neck to me again.

I look back up to Stacy and her mom, who look like there holding in a laugh at the situation, I growl at them which makes the wolf sniffn under me, but the others to burst out laughing.

I shake my head moving off the red wolf, who still haven't moved, I nudge her side encouraging her to get up, which she does after a couple of nudges staying low to the ground as though she is about to get a scolding for something.

"Get up on the bed Red so, my mom can help you, she's our healer, she needs to give you numbing solution and antibiotics so, she can stitch up your leg and side" Says Stacey who has managed to stop laughing.

The red wolf looks to me so, I nodded my consent feeling that's what she needed, jumping up after her, she stays low to the bed when I get up, making sure to stay lower then my nose, her shoulders slumped and head down.

"Will you lay down for me honey, I can't do it with you sat up" Asks Alison.

The red wolf immediately obeys laying down whimpering, like she's going to get a beating or something, my heart again breaks for her, this isn't a wolf that's been beaten for something it's done against the law.

I lay down next to her and press in to her good side as comfort, she leans into me and places her head on my paws allowing, Alison to inject the numbing solution into her and stitch her up, I place my head on top of hers allowing my wolf to take over for comfort.

We sat there for an hour, while Alison went about her medical duties, she keeps looking at the red wolf with worry and intrigue.

When she's done the red wolf has fallen asleep snuggling further into me.

I'm so going to get teased by Stacey later on, for cuddling up to this complete stranger, who's apparently my mate.

**'You better not tell anyone'** I send over to her

**'What's in it for me?'** In a teasing voice

**'Keeping your throat in tact'**

**'Awe Becs you wouldn't do that to me'**

I huff she knows me way to well **'Just don't tell Jessie or Amy…… Or Emily she can't keep a secret to save her life'**

**'Don't worry Becs I'll keep your secret unless Aubrey asks of course'**

**'Of course you're so whipped' **I tease

**'Are you in any position to tease me, right now Becs'** she laughs and I ignore her turning to Alison, who's just standing up.

"Okay so. she all stitched up, she's going to need food and rest, she's not aloud to turn until the stitches come out. In let's say 3 days depends on her healing time, I noticed when she jumped on the bed the other leg nearly went from under her so, I checked that over its swelled up looks like sprain or pulled tendons, I'll have to take an x-ray at some point to make sure the bone isn't broke but, she must stay off her feet for a while. I'll leave you to it Beca, but she really could use some food, I'll see you in three days time"

**'Okay thank you, I'll go and get her some in a bit'**

They leave after saying goodbye.

I lay my head back down on the Red wolf head, and close my eyes for a while.


	2. Who are you

I was awoken by my dad shaking me, I groan out burying my face deeper into my pillow. _'Wait fur?'_

Turning over on to my back in confusion, I look at my father, who's smiling down at me.

"Hey Beca, I got food waiting downstairs its 8 o'clock, I thought it was time to wake you up"

Really it's 8 already, it was like 2 when we got back from hunting, I nodded my head **'Yeah, I'll be down now, thanks' **

My dad turns to go back out of the room and down the stairs.

Getting up quietly being careful of the red wolf's head, that was still laying on my paws.

Moving my way to the wardrobe, to change form and getting dressed, picking up my ripped clothes on the way.

I follow my dad down the stairs into the kitchen, where he's serving up dinner for us.

"Did you find out anything?" I ask hopefully.

"Yeah, she's not on there radar for any crimes. When I described her wolf form though, they believed she could be one of three families, two of which they know isn't missing anyone in the family, the third is no longer around and are believed to have been killed"

"What you mean like she is supposed to be dead or something?"

"Yeah, they told me that the description is of the beale family, in particular Sarah Beale"

"Isn't that the one who got killed by her half sister then she took over the pack and took the mate for herself?"

"Yes, it's believed that the daughters and sons all got killed with her, it's said that she rules Sarah's pack and believes she's above the law of warewolf's"

"So, who have we got upstairs then?"

"They council believe it to be one of the last daughters of Sarah Beale, due to her age like you it could be one of three Seba, Danielle or Chloe all from two litters a year apart Seba being the oldest"

"How do you think she survived then, if she was to have killed the whole family?"

"They are not sure, maybe the father stashed her away somewhere or they kept her alive for some reason"

"Yeah to torture her!" Getting emotional, which isn't like me at all.

"Have you seen what she's like? she's afraid of everything and the scars on her" Taking a breath as my vocie breaks on the last of my sentence "Dad, she's like my age, I can't even believe what her 'Familly'" Using my fingers to air quote family "Done to her" Holding back tears, which I will to go away, scared about my reaction, I take a breath.

"I know Beca, we'll help her okay?" He says in a calming voice allowing me to nod "What did Alison say about her healing?"

"She said that she can't walk for a while, the stitches may be able to come out in three days depending, on her healing and she needs an x-ray on her other leg, as the tendons may be pulled or a sprain but she wants to be sure"

"Okay, have you finished?" Pointing to my empty plate, I nod _'When did I start eating?' _

"Okay here's…. Reds take this up for her she must be hungry" He passes me a plate with a raw steak with chicken meatballs and chips on the side. I thank him and go on up to my room, on the way I pick up a white board and pen with an idea.

In my room Red is still sleeping, I place the plate in front of her nose on the bed, Where it hasn't moved from the place I placed it before I left, I grab my notebook from my desk before I sit cross legged on thethe bottom of the bed doing the ABC across the board.

**No ones POV**

On the bed the wolf's nose can be seen moving twitching, sniffing the air it takes a while for the wolf to wake up, before it pounces on the steak with need.

**Chloe's POV**

Waking up to mixed smell of beef and chicken makes my stomach ache with need, I haven't eaten right in 2 weeks living off what little bugs I could get which tasted so bad! And left over scaps I found.

This one time in the frist week I came across a baby bunny with its leg broke wraped in brabed wire, I didn't want to but, I was so hungry my wolf toke over and It was eaten in two mouthful.

My wolf takes over immediately grabbing hold the steak in front of my nose and chowing down before anyone else got there, grabbing the balls of chicken with it, who puts chicken in balls anyway?

Carcasses are much bigger and juicier, I sniff whatever the creamy coloured food is on the side, before chowing down on that too, it's not meat or anything I've ever tasted before but I'm so hungry, I couldn't care.

I start to stand but putting pressure on my paws doesn't seem to agree with me and immediately fall back on the comfy bed.

_'Wait comfy?'_ I look at my paws to see them all bandaged up.

Which confused me for a second before I remembered flashes of guns, traps and an alpha, no two alphas?

**'Oh god, what happened?'**

I turn my head to take in my surroundings, seeing a dark brunette girl sitting at the bottom of the bed startled me. Long curled hair, black ripped jeans and a black tank top.

"Hey, I'm glad you're awake, I'm Beca I saved you from death"

'S_hould of let me die'_ you think sadly

"You're not allowed to walk for a few days you're also not allowed to change, so I thought we could start by telling me your name"

_'How am I supposed to tell you if I can't change?'_ I turn my head to the side in question.

"By this" she turns over the bored in her lap, which has the whole alphabet wrote out.

"Now I think you get the idea but, I'm going to point to each letter and you nod your head when I'm on the right one, get it?" I nodded my head in confirmation

"Okay good now, what's your name?"

She goes down the list I nodded my head at the correct letter, each of which she writes down in a notebook to her side.

'C.. H...L...O...E' "Chloe, okay great, is there anything you want to ask me?"

I nod, and we start going down the board again.

'W..H..E..R..E.. A.. M.. I'

"Of course, we're 16 miles outside of Barden, Chloe"

_'Okay, that's good far from the pack and what used to be home' _

"Do you have any more questions? Chloe"

I shake my head even though, I have thousands

"Okay..." She says awkwardly "Can I ask you a Question?"

I again nod my head, not wanting to say no to the alpha.

She pauses "Where's... your pack?"

I shake my head no repeatedly that my neck starts to hurt, I have no pack my pack is gone and I never wanna go back!

"Okay, okay" She says carmly hands open towards me "That's fine, thats okay, we talk about that when your ready" In a soft tone.

_'Oh that's nice of her'_ I think sarcastically, I move back a little from her and take a look at the room again.

It's got paniting of trees as wall paper with shadows of wolves painted on, only one is painted in which gives me memories of the wolf at the trap that helped, which is probably Beca, there's a midnight blue wardrobe which has the moon and stars painted on,and a midnight blue chest of drawers to its side. There's then a small desk in the corner of the room which has a laptop is perched upon it, much like my half brother had but I never got to go on it.

I tap the board with the alphabet on wanting to ask a question, one of thousands I have going on in my brian.

"You want to ask another question?" Beca asks picking up the board

'W..H.. E.. R.. E.. A.. M.. I.. S.. L.. E.. E.. P.. I.. N.. G.. T.. O.. N.. I.. G.. H.. T'

"Well I haven't worked that out yet, I suppose here if you don't mind sharing or I'll sleep on the floor if that makes you feel better" I shake my head _'I should be on the floor not you'_

I start moving towards the edge of the bed but Beca stops me "No, you won't be on the floor not while your hurt and healing, if you don't mind sharing the bed then we'll do that, if you don't want me on the floor, okay?" I nod just going with it, I'll jump down in the night when she's asleep.

After that Beca eventually goes on her laptop headphones over her ears, and I just watch from the bed at what she's doing on it, I have no clue what I could do. Another 20 or so minutes go past before she starts moving.

Slipping her ear phones off, she brings the laptop over to the bed sitting next to me.

"How about watching a movie or TV show?" I nod and agree to watch whatever show she asks me is okay to watch, I haven't watched TV in a long time anyway.

We sit and eventually I fall asleep, waking up to Beca wrapped around me, which I tensed to at first out of habit, I tried to get out of the suffocating hold but, she tightened her hold each time before, finally I relaxed thinking she may losen her hold but instead I fell back to sleep against my will.

**No ones POV**

The days go on much like this Beca only leaving to go hunting and bringing something back for Chloe. Chloe falling asleep when trying to get off the bed, she never manages to make it with Beca wrapped around her.

Chloe gains a little confidence with Beca but with her father she goes right back to the timid wolf she is.

Beca leans that Chole is excitable when learning something new, many times she had to tell her to stay down and off her feet.

Chole learns that Beca likes to act all tough and hard but is a softy at heart, she completely changes with just Chole in the room. Chloe doesn't know what to think about that, is there something that she needs to worry about in the pack, she's only met 3 other people, but she can smell more on Beca when she comes back from hunts with them.

One thing in common though is that they both can't wait to have an actual conversation, the alphabet board is slow, Chole's only worry is of the questions that will be asked and if this sense of security is false and just a rouse of gaining trust just to make her life hell again or to take her back to her horrible family.

**This is also uploaded on Wattpad under the name GemHarris99, this is only a two part story but may upload more if enough poeple want it, I will happily take on suggestions on how to continue the story and to make it progress into something better. Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it and maybe see it contine on**


	3. I might need some water

**Beca pov**

It was time for Chole's wounds to be looked over and cheacked

Its taken 3 weeks of checks before Alison determined Chole was healthy and healed enough for the stitches to come out, a week later Alison allowed her to change into her human form.

Alison left us alone in my room, I went to the wardrobe getting out an oversized hoddie and track pants, I also pull out boxers being it her choice if she wants them or not, if was wired finding out my mate was also an alpha usually mates are omegas.

I leave the room giving Chole privacy, Gosh I'm so nervous to meet her properly and talk to her, considering we've shared a bed for the 3 weeks, that shes been here for and I haven't even heard her voice apart from whimpers.

I think back to when I had a talk with Alison I wasn't going to talk to my dad about it.

**The talk with Alison**

_"Hey, Alison can we talk"_

_"Sure" She opens the door wider to let me in I follow her down the fimilar corridor into the kitchen "Water?" I shake my head wondering how to start this conversation with her "So whats this vist about Stacie is out with Aubrey"_

_"I know I came to talk to you about... Chole... I am... I don't see how she can be my mate because she's an alpha right... And I mean all alphas have omgea mates tho right" I stutter though moving my arms around awkwardly._

_"Yes, Every Alpha has a omega mate but there's acceptions" She gives no more than that._

_" What do you mean acceptions?" I ask geting impatient_

_"Okay" She sighs "So, all Alphas male or female are born with... A penis right, for mating and offspring purposes because they go with most omegas but there's a story that in the 18th century an omega and alpha gave birth to the frist female alpha that had the biology of a female omgea but she presented as a alpha, the story goes that out of the 6 kids they had only 3 presented with this gene, every alpha in the territory wanted them as a mate, after a pack tried to steal one of the dauthers for his own, the alpha took his mate and his family in to hiding"_

_"Did anyone hear from them after?" I ask her_

_" Theres been rumors and things the last we heard was that the daughters had married other alphas in three diffrent countries, the gene is said to be only in that family they don't know why but the gene is only presented physically in every other generation or child, these alphas like Chole are usually sought after by alphas they've been know to been sold to alphas for thousands of dollars once there of age, they have little to say on who they go to, My guess the way Chole came to us is that she was to be sold, I did some reading up on the gene and family there's no much known about it I'm afraid"_

_" So ifCholehadnevergotawayfrom her pack she would of maybe have been sold off for her offspring?" Thats just disgusting how could you be sold off for that?!_

_"Unfortunately it isn't uncommon it can happen with many omgeas as well, Alphas may not also be as nice or as understanding as you or your father, as when in heat many omegas find their self's being raped or mated when its not wanted"_

_I make a face of horror, I obviously can't imagine that happen to anyone"Would Chole go into heat?" I guess I just want to be prepared._

_" I believe from what I read is that Chole wouldn't go into heat until she wants to" She shugs struggling to explian it "Baically where an Omegas heat hit it usually when the body is ready to have a kid, like when a human hits puberty, but Chole will go in heat when her mind tell her to... Its hard to explain but It's when they meet there mate the heat usually follows, I'm surprised she haven't been in now, but suppose the condition shes in physically and probably mentally, you can't really be surprised, when sold off theres a injection given to omegas to be put into early heat for mating, I suppose it would be the same for... " She sighs and trails off but I get the point._

**Back to the present**

I'm brought back my father walking up the stairs, I've sat down in the hallway just to right of my door waiting for Chole to come back out.

" Chole not out yet?" He asks

I cheac the time surprised I've been out here an hour and a half already "Uh no... I'll go and check on her I think?" I get up and knock on the door before I hesitantly open it to see the most beautiful person with the most gorgeous bule eyes I've ever seen.

**Choles prov**

Once beca left the room, I closed my eyes to try and concentrate on changing into my human form, it's been so long can't even remember how.

After a while of trying I want to give up all thats going though my mind is what going to happen after, Beca haven't asked about the pack or family since the frist time but I'm afraid she'll bring it back up or her father, I've heard them talk a couple of times about me being an alpha, I was confused about that, I'm a beta though thats what Zelpha told me repeatedly any way.

I don't remember much of my mother thats the last time I believe I was in my human form, my father just disappeared after Zelpha took over the pack, I sometimes cought a wiff of his scent around but it was never strong.

When Zelpha took over the pack I watched her kill my mother and my siblings, I seen her eyes change when she came to me, I was the smallest and youngest out them all, she smiled showing her teeth I thought I was next I was backed in to the wall anyway, I just closed my eyes ready for the strike but next thing I knew I was being lifted and moved by her by the scruff.

We had changed into our wolf forms as she attacked the house thats the last I remembered being In my human form at age six.

That night I was taken into a cave where we, Zelphas pack and I lived for about a month before being moved again into the house I lived in with my family, I was thrown into the basement and left for 2 nights, I could tell by the small window in the corner, until they moved in a mattresses and a couple of blankets.

They would throw down what ever was left of the food from the hunts which wasn't a lot but enough at the time, I never changed into my human form that whole time because of how cold it was even with the blankets.

I wasn't until I was about 10 I think, when the beatings started, Zelpha started coming down, I haven't had company or even contact at any time for so long that when another wolf came down, I didn't care who it was, I got excited and tried to play with her but instead I got whacked to the side by her huge paw after that the beatings were almost everyday they got worse as I got older, at the end before I escaped.

I still had no clue how that happened I remember a delta that was supposed to be gaurding me but he was to friendly, he creeped me out, he was sniffing me and mumbling somthing, I just had a beating so I wasn't really paying attention but I remember weight being put on me, I tensed thinking I was going to have another beating but then I heard the angry roar of Zelpha and the weight being lifted off me then two wolves fighting the door was open so I made a run for it, then just pain and blurs.

I shake my head getting out of the daze I was in and agian start to try and transform, after a while I feel my bones start to shift and crack the pain was awful but I knew I couldn't stop it now.

After the change I take a while for me to move from the bed, muscles I haven't used in awhile pulled on me every move I made.

I finally moved and slowly got dressed, glad I watched Beca change a couple of times to know where things go and how.

I sit on the end of the bed feeling uncomfortable being in my human form after so long, I play with the edge of the hoddie wanting nothing more than to rip the thing off and turn back into a wolf.

I know Beca was outside the door I can also smell her father in the house somewhere, I'm scared to go out there no matter how safe I feel around Beca she's still an alpha, I'm in a house with two alphas feeling so uncomfortable.

I hear somone that must be her father coming up the stairs, I hear them talking but I tune it out not wanting to eves drop on them, I got in to trouble for that before.

I hear knocking on the door then it opens to Beca peering around the door, her jaw drops and I tilt my head in confusion much like my wolf form would do.

My frist words "Hey... Beca" I croak out, I may need some water.

\--

**So how was that, I decided to keep going with my last chapter I kinda walked my self into a corner but with my job I get bored easily (factory work) I thought of a couple good chapters for this story****I'm also writing a couple others for other shows, but I'm not publishing those until I finish them I promise****I'm awful at this I get such good ideas but only enough for a couple chapters, but I have a good plan for this, I hope.****Gemma out (salute) **


End file.
